


Stress reliever

by Randombabyfreshman708



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Penis In Vagina Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randombabyfreshman708/pseuds/Randombabyfreshman708
Summary: Please keep this in mind: if you're dysphoric and/or triggered by words that describe genitals, please either click off this fanfic or read it with precaution





	Stress reliever

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep this in mind: if you're dysphoric and/or triggered by words that describe genitals, please either click off this fanfic or read it with precaution

College. The most stressful time of my life. In the past 8 weeks, I’d nothing but ramen noodles, water and caffeine pills. Spending late nights working on a single project wasn’t helping either. 

Luckily, it was my day off. There was so many things could do. I could finish on my gesture drawing project or go shopping and get something nice for my boyfriend, Jason. 

However, my body decided to spend my days off with watching documentaries on the ocean for some reason and even when draw, just try to draw Jason from memory. 

It was about 5:00 PM when I heard the apartment door open. I was laying down, watching about sex for some reason when I saw him in front of the door. 

His eyes sag with eye bags yet his eyeliner stayed perfectly on. His white mullet was sticking out everywhere. His shirt was a mess: spots of oil paints and barbecue sauce everywhere. The only thing clean were his ripped jeans. His white converse were all muddy. Must’ve rain at some point, I don’t know. 

“Hey Jason.” I greeted. 

No reply, but he did drop his bag and book bag, going right to the doorway before he locked the door. 

“Hello there.” He softly mumbled. It sounded almost like a purr. 

“How did your day go?”

“Absolute shit.”

“Oh.”

I looked at him. I could see his forget me not eyes stared deep into my own emerald eyes. 

“How was your day?”

“Well, as you can see, I’m watching a sex Ed documentary, so okay.”

He walked towards me, stopping right in for of my face. He and down and placed a kiss on my lips. I reciprocated, letting him take control. His tongue slip in while a soft sigh gently came out of my mouth. I could hear him chuckle as he Getty cupped my cheeks. Then, he removed my lips and then proceeded to bite on my bottom lips. 

“Can I use for another art project?” He ask. 

Ever since the start of the semester, he as use me as his muse for multiple art projects. Wether it be for sculpting or just a simple painting, he likes using me for any project. 

“Sure.” I reply. As if on cue, he got up and walked to our room. 

Once he got back, he had an easel and large canvas. He rummage through his book back to get his lucky paints. His dad brought him them for his 18th birthday and he’s been using them ever since. 

“Get naked.” He softly commanded. 

“U-um..”

“It’s part of the project.”

“Oh, okay.”

I took off my pajama shirt, revealing my nude binder. It cover up my big breasts, which helps but sometimes I forget that I’m not going outside and still wear them. 

“Did you wear all day?” He ask. 

“Well, since I didn’t do anything all day-“

“Take it off.”

I did so, my breasts forming. I took of my gym shorts. 

“Patines?” He could see the (admittedly gross) grannie panties. 

“Same reason as before.”

He sighed and told me to sit down on the couch. I did so, my breast and thighs on full display. 

He picked up His paint brush when he notices me. I could feel his eyes drag along my body, stopping at my most intimate parts. His face was not noticeably horny, but I could see something spark in his eyes. 

All of a sudden, he dropped the paintbrush. He stood up and walked over to the couch. I could see his expression more clearly this time; lips parted, eyes half lidded and face flush. 

Excitement. 

“God, you’re so handsome.” He whispered. My face turned into a bubblegum pink as his lips kissed my soft neck. 

My breathing hitch as I felt the sucking motion. His right hands trails down to my inner thigh, stopping close to my inner thighs. 

“Wh- Ah! About the painting?” I manage to ask. He stop to look at me. 

“It can wait. Right now, I just want to cherish you.” He whispered, practically becoming a purr. 

His two fingers slowly circle my nerves. They were so light that I wondered if I imagine it. 

Either way, My bucked my hips, trying to cause more friction. Instead, he took his finger and place them on my stomach. 

“Ahh!” I yiped. He giggle, kissing me lips once more. 

“So needy. Always wanting something he can’t had.” He whispered. He bit my lobe, his canine sinking in. 

My whole world blurred as his index fingers pressed up and down on my nipple as the rest of my hand squeeze my breast. It bobbed in repose of the positive attention. 

“C-can you please touch me?” I ask. 

“Why should I?” He reply. His hand once again trail to my mound. They were so close to my clit, damn it!

“Because I promise to listen to every command you give me.” I said, trying to maintain my composure. 

He smiled before moving his head between my thighs. 

“Let’s see..”

First, his fingers started to slowly circle my nerves, his fingers getting soaked from my wetness. My face was red as I try not to cum instantly. His face was smug as he place his lips on my nipples. 

His tongue gently swirled around my aeaola as his teeth bit down gently. His fingers were now trace my labia. I could feel his artisan fingers almost prodded my entrance. My muscles were about to welcome him but he moved right back to my folds. 

As this was happening, my mind was racing with lewd thoughts. Thoughts about him pound me until I couldn’t breath, his sharp canine taking a bite at one of my folds and letting it sink in, his sharp fingers just going at it on my muscles.... oh god!

His hands went to my thighs as he dragged his tongue slowly through my stomach, stopping to sink his teeth into my pudge. 

“You’re doing such a great job, my handsome man.” He said. 

By this point, his hand spread my thighs, his tongue dragging across his bottom lip. His eyes became predatory when he looked down. He didn’t say anything, say for an audible pant. His breath hit my cut lightly, like a gentle breeze. I whimper a little, waiting for the affection I wanted so badly. 

I then felt a sharp sensation hit my inner thigh. 

His mouth grabbed on to my thigh as though I was his last meal. His sharp canine sunk down into my flesh as his other hand grab the same thigh, caressing it so smoothly and gently. He took his mouth out. I could tell it was going to be there for a while. 

His teeth created mark after mark, as if I was his toy to use and to be honest.... I love the idea. 

However, my mind was completely switch over when I felt something hit my clit. 

This time, his index and middle finger squeeze my now swollen clit. I could feel my nerves come alive as now it was starting to get impossible to not cum. I could my muscles twitch and throb as the squeezing started to become more persistent, loving the hard sensation. My face was now red as I screamed to the top of my lungs. God, why can’t he eat me now?

Then, he let go of if my thighs. Blood trickle to his chin, but he looked so sure of himself. He loved being the predator in this round. 

“You’ve been good. I think you deserve an award.” He said. He pushed my thighs open, my core at this point soaking the couch. 

He took a deep breath before taking one solid lick on my labia. 

A mixture of whimpering and moaning immediately came out. I covered my face as he focus on my clit. His tongue expertly swirling it around in his mouth. My clit throbbed positively from the attention. It was waiting for this reward and it loved it. 

In fact, I loved this whole experience. I loved how I was like a small little pray to someone bigger then me. His teeth gently graze my clit before he let go. 

It was only a moment before I felt enter my cavern. 

His thick tongue wiggle as deep as it could go, licking my insides like a lollipop. His thumb has now started to roll my clit, letting my sensitivity get the best of me. I bucked my hips and moan softly. My voice was hoarse from all the moaning. His hands were nowhere to be seen, but I did hear an unbuckling sound. 

His pants slid down, along with his boxers. His bottom half was now bare, his thick penis almost in full display. I could even see the piercing on his head. 

But, I couldn’t even care when I felt my vision blur. Stars dotted my vision as I buck my hips when last time. 

It was an orgasm of the century. Jason rubbed my clit harsher and harsher as the cumming continue, earning him another orgasm. Colors started to blend with each other as I came again. This time, he let it happened. 

After my high had gone down, he softly kissed my lips. 

“You’re doing so well, baby.” He said. I let out a whimper this time. 

He repositioned himself to my entrance. His head prodding against my lips. I took a deep breath. I knew what was going to happen. 

His penis easily slid into my sopping pussy. He took a shaky breath, letting his cock soak in my muscles. My took a shaky breath myself. 

Then, he started to rock me back and forth. One time, two time, three time, trying to get some leverage. Once he found his rhythm, he started to pound me. 

Each thrust started to become painfully shallow, my breathing became ragged as my pussy started to become swollen. I could the fucking become faster, causing the walls to clamp in pain. 

“St-stop!” I screamed. Tears pour down as the walls of my cavern just rejecting it now. 

He immediately did so. He took his head out of my walls. I could see my thick liquid on his cock, still throbbing. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. He picked me up and put me on his lap. He clings onto my waist as he rubs my back. 

“Y-yeah.” I stated. He kiss my plump cheeks with such tenderness. 

“You’re been such a good boy, my prince.” He whispered. 

He grabbed the blanket that was pushed on the floor and pull it to us. I could feel the soft fabric welcoming me. 

“Wanna watch anything?” He ask. I shook my head. 

He nodded as I let his whole body cling to my mind for the night.


End file.
